


Kiibo is Still a Robot.

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: Not a human.Kiibo is just a robot trying his hardest to act human, but he's not going to succeed.Always going to fail because Kiibo is a Robot.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Kiibo is Still a Robot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sir, that's my emotional support neurodivergent headcanon.
> 
> also kinnie moment.

Me and Saihara lay on his bed, me curling next to his warm body. He was warm. So much warmer than me.

We're fine in silence but as my thoughts cloud my mind, words slip from my lips.

"I'm not really human, am I?"

"What do you mean? Of course you are." 

" 'm not. I'm not normal, Shuichi. No one sees me as a human. "

I mean, that's correct, right? No matter the blood in my veins, the air in my lungs, the skin covering my body, I am not human like my classmates. 

"Yo-you're normal! Is Kokichi bothering you again? "

Yes, but that's not what this is about. This is about everyone. Every person, from Kokichi to Kaede to Saihara himself, none of them truly see me as an equal because I'm different. I'm weird.

"No, Shuichi. Everyone says that they like me and understand me, but they don't. They judge me so harshly without a second thought and because they're all human and I don't behave human, they don't see anything wrong with it. I wish I was human."

I snuggle closer to his body, wrapping my arms around his torso in a hug.

" Kiibo, you are human. I promise you. "

No I'm not, why won't you listen?

Not human, not normal, not what they're used to, it's alien, it's foreign, it's a robot trying to fit in with humans and failing miserably. I am a robot and no one really likes robots. 

They say they do. They say robots are cool and interesting. They say that until I can't understand what they're feeling without them clarifying. They say that until I react wrong to something they say or do. They say that until I shut down because my sensors are being overworked. They say that until I break because I am not a human, I do not get hurt, I get damaged and I break.

I am a broken robot, more useless than a functioning one. A broken object taking up space when it should just be thrown out.

"No. That's not right. "

"We're both human."

" N-no.. " 

Tears fall down my face, why won't he listen, why can't he understand, why is this so hard?

"Kiibo, please. I can't do this right now." 

I can't do this every day, Saihara. I can't do this every week. I can't do this every month and every year, I can't do this every second I'm "alive".

"'m sorry, Shu."

" No, no, it's ok. "

it's not. No, it's not ok just because you say it is. That's not how that works. I'm sorry I bothered you, I know you're tired, I know I don't deserve to worry you. I'm sorry. 

I weakly sob into his side.

"Kiibo!?"

No, no, no, no, I ruined our moment, our peaceful silence, I ruined it. What's wrong with me, why did I say anything? 

"Kiibo, are you alright?"

God, no. No, I'm not alright, I was trying to explain why I wasn't, Saihara. A good for nothing, problem making, worry inducing, broken robot. That's all I am.

"'s not ok- everything is wrong, I'm sorry- S-so sorry!"

" Don't apologize, it is ok! You're ok! " 

He's so panicked, I'm sorry.

"N-no!"

I grip onto him desperately, don't leave, don't leave me, I love you, don't leave me, I can be better, I'll act human! I can't be left alone, I'll break, I'm going to break without someone to fix me, you can't leave me like she did- 

He pulls me closer his chest, holding onto me tightly. 

"Even if it's not ok, it will be! I promise you!"

He won't leave. He's staying.

My tears soak his shirt, so messy, so gross. 

"Promise?"

" Promise, Kiibo. It'll be ok, it doesn't matter if you're human or not. You'll be ok, you're loved. "

"Really? No lies?"

" No lies. "

Thank you, Saihara. You don't understand, but you try, so thank you. Thank you for loving me and being patient with your damaged robot who still doesn't understand humans. Thank you.

Just

"Thank you, Shuichi."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I'm a robot too so, it's not too bad, Kiibo. :-) 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated!!! Makes me happy even if it's something short! :-)


End file.
